


Back To Back

by nicevibe



Category: Naruto, anime - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicevibe/pseuds/nicevibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie after lie after lie-- everyone seems to know about Kari Yamada and her family except for Kari Yamada, herself. Recently separated from her spiteful old grandmother, Kari had been sent from the Hidden Snow Village to live under the watchful eye of the Third Hokage. </p>
<p>Naturally curious, Kari can't help but question her existence. She wonders of their secrecy, of her new Sensei's relationship to Kari's deceased mother, the identity of the people in the photographs, the reason why she can't remember her childhood, who it was who killed her grandmother. All of these questions, without answers. All of these secrets were left to die, to fade away, back into the past. But until Kari can discover the truth, she won't it slip out past her fingers so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! My name is Jaiden Allen, but here you may call me nicevibe, vibe-sama, or Jaiden-sama. This story, which will be followed by many others, comes to you directly from Wattpad, so treat it nicely. There, it is currently going under heavy editing. So far, the first five chapters have been edited. Chapters six to twenty-eight have yet to be updated, and chapters twenty-nine to fifty-three have been updated. Enjoy the story. Any questions-- feel free to ask.

OC: Kari Yamada.

Kari Yamada (假花太郎, Yamada Kari) is currently a Genin-level Kunoichi-in-training of Konohagakure, a member of Team Kakashi, and the Jinchūriki of an artificial Tailed Beast. 

Name: Kari Yamada

Kanji: 假花太郎

Rōmaji: Yamada Kari

 

DEBUT

Manga: Chapter #1

Anime: Naruto Episode 1

Movie: Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

OVA: Find the Four-Leaf Clover

Appears In: Anime, Manga, and Movie

 

VOICE ACTORS

Japanese: Ikue Otani

English: Olivia Hack

 

PERSONAL INFORMATION

Birthdate: December 24th

Gender: Female

Age: Part I: 12 - 13

Height: Part I: 149cm - 151cm

Weight: Part I: 33.2kg. [73lbs]– 34.4kg. [75lbs.]

Blood Type: AB

Classification: Jinchūriki; Kunoichi

Affiliation: Yukigakure; Konohagakure 

Team: Team Kakashi; Konoha 12; Nine Man Squad; Sasuke Retrieval Squad

Clan: Yamada Clan

 

RANK

Ninja Rank: Part I: Genin

Ninja Registration: 012693

Academy Graduation Age: 12

 

FAMILY

Mara Yamada (Mother)  
Taon Yamada (Father)  
Minako Yamada (Great-grandmother)  
Sen Yamada (Cousin)  
Makara Uchiha (Grandmother)

 

NATURE TYPE

Water Release  
Fire Release

 

JUTSU

TBA

 

TOOLS

Chakra Blades  
Chakra Senbon  
Fūma Shuriken  
Kunai  
Scrolls  
Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll  
Yukira Scrolls

 

BACKGROUND

Kari was born as the daughter of to Mara and Taon Yamada, two members of the formerly prestigious Yamada Clan. During her first year as a newborn, an incident occurred. Two men who had succeeded in stealing bits of Chakra from several of the Tailed Beasts had combined them, resulting in the creation of the Eleven Tails, invaded the village, in the search of a body which could be used as a test subject to see if their experiment was a success. 

That night, all Shinobi in the village were sent down to hunt and eliminate the men, including the parents of Kari. All had expected that the outsiders had not made it past the gates, so they waited and guarded them. Unknown to them, though the men had already slipped past the defences. To them, their goal was simple: find a host to be inhabited by their artificial Eleven-Tailed Fox. 

The only side effect that occurred during their artificial Tailed Beast testing was a single marking that appeared on the host’s body: 卍, meaning “final”. Kari, being the host, has the marking on her abdomen, as that was where the Tailed Beast had been injected.

Still only a child, unable to control the creature, the beast wreaked havoc in the empty mountains of Yukigakure, sparing the villages below. In order to completely seal the Eleven-Tailed Fox, a double sacrifice had to be made. Kari’s parents, two Shinobi who were highly skilled in the Ninja art of sealing, offered themselves up in order to save their young daughter. Their spirits, now locked inside of her with the Eleven-Tails, left their empty shells behind.

Ever since that day, Kari grew up under the care of an elder Kunoichi named Makara, deep in the mountains, where she remained separated from the rest of the village’s population. During her childhood, she had been secluded from all civilization. While her guardian knew of Kari’s true self, Kari did not, and despite her constant and persistent questioning, she was never given an answer.

Kari was made to train daily in the art of Taijutsu, due to Makara’s background; a skill which she had excelled at during her youth. Kari would later inherit the Water Release of her father, the Wind Release of her mother, and the Fire Release of her grandmother.

 

PERSONALITY

Having regarded her life in the Hidden Snow to be like a prison, Kari was expectantly passive, reclusive, dependant, and pessimistic. The only self-set goal she had was to leave her Sensei's cabin in the mountains and experience what the rest of the world had to offer her. Kari was very emotional toward the mystery that was her childhood: she was unable to recall the first six years of her life, which is later revealed by Minako Yamada to have been caused by the Yamada Clan's forbidden Jutsu. 

Once in the Hidden Leaf Village, Kari recounted the feeling of claustrophobia, because of how many people had been around. When Kari had navigated through the Hidden Snow, she had not encountered a single person, because of the storm that raged through the village, and had been shocked that so many people could co-exist together.

Initially, Kari had been overwhelmed by the amount of work she would have to do in order to catch up to the students of the Leaf's Academy. Unknown to her, the natural talent of her grandmother and mother had been passed down to her, and after a long period of time, Kari discovers her ability to use Fire and Water Jutsu. She strives to be a perfectionist, quite alike her great-uncle and grandmother. After meeting her teammates and new Sensei, Kari becomes competitive to earn the same praise Makara often gave her.

Kari tries hard to understand her new surroundings, as she had been unaccustomed to technology, and the aspect of romance, as well as the people of the Hidden Leaf. It is hard for her to make quick decisions, and she always puts herself in harm's way for her team. Naruto, as the first person Kari befriends in the Hidden Leaf, is her model for her new personality: She leaves behind her passitivity and negativity and keeps her heart open and her thoughts optimistic. She sidelines herself often to root for both Naruto and Sasuke, and during the month-long period the two have to prepare for the final stage of the Chunin Exam, Kari eagerly supports them in every way possible, such as bringing them snacks or assisting them in their training, despite still retaining her injuries from her battle with Garasu Fujikaze. Kari sees herself as the two's mediator, always standing between them during their spats, arguments, or petty challenges.

In the beginning, the relationship between Sakura and Kari is nonexistent; having almost nothing in common, the two had struggled in finding an interest in each other. To Kari, Sakura is her role model to becoming more feminine.

Kari is easily against violence, and strains more toward self-defense tactics. She is very proud of her strength and abilities, always looking to show off what she knows. Kari has a habit of teasing others when they are already either embarrassed or frustrated, but knows when to quit while she's ahead. Kari has a strong desire to be seen as a true member of the Hidden Leaf Village, although many do not acknowledge this desire, and has an equally-as-broad goal of standing out. While she disapproves of Naruto's antics and pranks, Sasuke's cold exterior, and Sakura's clingy nature, Kari admires them for not having to look elsewhere for their personalities.

Kari is very compassionate, always willing to do whatever it takes for others to be able to move ahead. She is incredibly fond of her new friends, and is always thankful for being able to have them.

 

APPEARANCE

In Part I, Kari has dark brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin, from the lack of sunlight in the Hidden Snow. She becomes considerably darker once in Konoha. She wears a grey, sleeveless v-neck qipao dress overtop a white undershirt, a white pair of shorts that reach down to her knees, black sandals, a black pouch on her right thigh, and her Konoha headband is around her waist. Near the end of Part One, Kari wears a grey, short-sleeved wrap with shoulder pads, a pair of black tights, and open-toed sandals. Instead of wearing a headband, her village symbol is stitched into the back of the shirt.

 

ABILITIES

Growing up with Kari's grandmother Makara, Kari was always praised when she succeeded in training, and as her grandmother was pampered by her parents as a child, Kari has an repugnant amount of pride and conceitedness that regularily shines through battle, unless she's intimidated by an opponent. Compared to her teammates and Sensei, Kari believes her overall skill is inferior, but tries her best to find a good balance between her slowly-improving Ninjutsu, her natural skill with Taijutsu, and her difficulty in Genjutsu. With enemies such as Haku and Zabuza Momochi, Kari was able to briefly hold her own before both Naruto and Sasuke came to her aid. When certain things are obvious to her, Kari can analyze and develop different offensive strategies revolving around both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu techniques, and is able to create joint attacks with others on a whim.

Chakra Prowess and Control

While Kari understands the basic aspect behind chakra Control, she finds it difficult to enforce in her Jutsu. She can focus her chakra to walk up vertical surfaces and walk across water.

Life Force

Because of the Eleven-Tail's sealed inside her, Kari possesses a large, untapped chakra reserve deep within her body that can only be used if the seal restraining it is removed. Also, the chakra from her parents' own chakra reserves had been absorbed into her own.   
Like Naruto, who can only access the Nine-Tail's power when he is enraged or if his life is in danger, Kari can activate the Eleven-Tail's protective capabilities through the same strong emotions. 

Ninjutsu

The chakra that Kari borrowed through her parents allows her to perform both Water and Fire Release techniques of a higher level, despite just being a Genin. However, as Kari had been new to the Academy, she never learned how to completely control how much chakra she lets out. Under the tutelage of Minako Yamada, Kari is able to properly measure out enough chakra for all of her Ninjutsu.

Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan

Because of the similar DNA formula as Naruto, Kari is able to recreate Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu easily, though to a certain extent. She can only create eleven clones. As for Naruto's Rasengan, Kari's is purple, and unlike Naruto, once she is able to properly control her chakra, Kari can form it with a single hand. 

Summoning Technique

When Kari returns to the Hidden Snow Village with Minako, she is given the same contract Mara owned to summon Tobari, a large condor from the Hikōkami Plane, and instead summons Tobari's hatchling, Aosagi. Aosagi is the successing deity of the Hikōkami Plane to his mother Tobari - who died in the battle after suffering a Tailed Beast Ball's devastation - and hatched three days before her own death, and the deaths of Mara and Taon. Aosagi had wings with deployable, steel-cut feathers, and claws that could widen and extend to any length. His upper beak was quite sharp, with a tip that curled under his bottom beak. 

Nature Transformation

Kari is naturally affiliated with two nature transformations, Fire and Water Release, and near the end of her training with Minako, she discovers her affinity to Wind Release. 

Fugen Bosatsu

Fugen Bosatsu is a Yin Release (陰遁, Inton, Viz: "Dark Style" or "Shadow Style") technique that was created by the founder of the Yamada Clan, whose name is unknown to time. Typically, only those of the Yamada Clan have the required concentration of chakra to perform the Jutsu, but exceptions are made lawfully by the Head Clansman. Fugen Bosatsu is an ultimate Genjutsu, separate from that of the Sharingan's Dojutsu capabilities, that acts as a film to mask what the eyes should actually see, and what the mind and heart knows deep down. Before her death, Mara cast this Jutsu on a newborn Kari, so when the seal holding back the artificial Eleven-Tails weakened, she, and those who knew her, would be returned to the state she was in - and the state they existed - when and before the Jutsu had been casted. 

Kari is not given lawful permission from the Yamada Clan's Head to use the technique, in order to regain her childhood memories. 

Stats First  
Ninjutsu 3  
Taijutsu 4  
Genjutsu 1  
Intelligence 2.5  
Strength 2  
Speed 3  
Stamina 2  
Hand Seals 3  
TOTAL 20.5

 

TRIVIA

⦁ Kari is left-handed.

⦁ Kari's hobbies are reading about Konohagakure's history and Makara's scrolls, eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, and travelling throughout the Ninja nations.

⦁ Kari wishes to fight Might Guy and Rock Lee on a two-on-one battle using only Taijutsu, her mother, Mara, Sakura Haruno, and Kabuto Yakushi, and wants to have a rematch with Garasu Fujikaze. She would fight anyone and anything for her friends, family, and home.

⦁ Kari's favourite foods are Ichiraku Ramen, fresh vegetables, and canned peaches. 

 

QUOTES

⦁ (To herself) "All this hard work will pay off, right now." [Chapter Eight]

⦁(To Mizuki) "If you ever lay a filthy hand on our Sensei... we'll kill you." [Chapter Eight]

⦁(To herself) "This warm feeling that is inside of me… it’s growing bigger and bigger each day. There are so many people that I wish to share this feeling with: Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun, and even the students in the Academy. I know that being in this village will help me achieve my wishes. Because all I wish... is for everyone… to be happy, just like I am now."

⦁ (To herself) "Stop it. Stop it, now. You… you had no choice. You know that."

⦁ (To Sakura) "No matter what the price, you do things to make those around you happy. “An act of selflessness is rewarded. Do what you can to help. I just… I just don’t understand, Sakura-chan. Doesn’t he know what’ll happen when the bridge is finished? Doesn’t he understand?"

⦁(To Kakashi) "I’ve seen people back in the village reading those books, and they got all red-faced and flustered when I asked them why—but it’s that book! I’m sorry to tell you this, Kakashi-sensei, but you are a pervert."

⦁(To Sasuke) "He's not a quitter, what's wrong about that? Even though he's a little slow-minded, he's got thick skin and a will of steel. He's not dead."

⦁(To Inari) "I know Naruto is a little outspoken, and that he doesn’t hold anything back, but… he doesn’t hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened... To your father, I mean. Just like you Inari, Naruto didn’t grow up with his father. He didn’t grow up with his mother, either. I’m not originally from the Hidden Leaf. I was born in the Hidden Snow. But I’ve heard and even seen how terrible people could be to him. That’s when I found out that… he hadn’t had any friends. I don’t wish to make this about me, but… I lived with my grandmother until very recently. My parents are gone, too. But I knew love, and I knew family. Naruto knew neither of these things, and I… I just feel so guilty about it, y’know? But even without those wonderful things, in the time that I’ve known him, Naruto has never cried, or brooded, or give up on anything life throws at him. I suppose I admire him for that. All he’s ever wanted is to be respected. That’s his dream, and without a doubt in my mind, I know he’d do anything, anything, even risk his very life for that dream in a time shorter than a single beat of one’s heart. I can only imagine how tired he must’ve been of crying. I know I was. My guess is… he wanted to change all that. He’s young, just like us, and just as so, we’re all still learning. But he, more than anyone our age, knows what it means and what it takes to be strong… just like your father. I think he is truly the only one who can understand what you’re going through, Inari. And what he told you earlier – I, too, understand why you reacted the way you did – as harsh as it may have sounded… he’s probably told himself the exact same thing over a thousand times."


End file.
